Malédiction ?
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Il arrive que lorsque l'on tombe dans une source d'eau, les vêtements mouillés ne soient pas le plus gros des désavantages...Zorro va l'apprendre à ses dépents...
1. Default Chapter

Hé hé hé… Bouchou has an idea… Bouchou va bien se marrer…

...Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je ne suis pas M'sieur Oda (Merci, ô toi grand inspirateur des douces rêveries qui hantent mes moments solitaires... Que ferai-je sans One Piece...) donc les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est vrai que ça manque de fics One Piece dans le coin... Que font tout les méchants fans ? (Blue Nessae, c'est très mal, ce que tu fais. Ça ne se fait pas de faire souffrir les gens comme ça. Je me consume à petit feu en attendant la suite de ta fic. Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule. S'il te plait. Continue. /Se met à genou devant son ordinateur, des larmes de souffrance plein les yeux/ ...Ma pauvre... C'est du harcèlement...)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'apporte ma petite pierre à l'édifice.

…C'est parti.

**

* * *

**

Malédiction ?

L'équipage avait accosté cette île quelques jours auparavant.

_Pourquoi_ cette île précisément ?

…Se demandait Zorro en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux verts et en soupirant désespérément.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il s'effondra sur la table de la cuisine, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras et essayant d'empêcher les larmes de quitter le nid humide de ses yeux.

Et _pourquoi_ avait-il fallut que ça lui arrive à _lui_ ? Pourquoi pas à Sandy ? Ou à Luffy ? Ou à Pipo ?

Mais non, ça lui était arrivé à _lui_.

Tout ça parce qu'en arrivant dans les abords de cette île, ils avaient manqué de nourriture.

Et cet imbécile d'idiot de crétin fini de cuistot avait insisté pour qu'on s'y arrête.

On s'y était donc arrêté.

Dans le village, l'équipage avait trouvé un petit marché provincial, où l'on trouvait de tout, et où l'on avait donc acheté un peu de tout.

Les vendeurs étaient également très agréables, très sympathiques et très bavards.

TROP bavards.

Particulièrement l'un d'eux, qui, apprenant de la bouche de Nami qu'ils étaient des pirates, et lui répondant qu'ils étaient les bienvenus vu la matière dorée qui stagnait dans leurs poches, lui indiqua la route à suivre pour atteindre l'endroit où de sombres brigands gardaient un trésor fabuleux en empêchant quiconque d'approcher.

Si ça les intéressait…

Ça intéressait Nami.

La jeune fille, en temps que la garce lubrique et intéressée en laquelle elle se métamorphosait dés que le mot « trésor » tintait à ses oreilles, fila comme une flèche vers celles de Luffy pour lui susurrer les doux mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Luffy qui y vit aussitôt la possibilité que ce soit le One Piece.

…Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ferai part de son immense optimisme.

Ils partirent donc tous les sept (Luffy-Zorro-Nami-Pipo-Sandy-Chopper-Robin, Bouchou espère qu'elle n'oublie personne) à la recherche dudit fabuleux trésor voir One Piece.

Si l'escrimeur avait su ce qu'il lui arriverait, il serait très certainement resté à s'entraîner sur le pont, ce matin-là.

…flash-back…

Ils marchaient le long d'une plaine baignée par la lumière lourde d'un soleil de fin d'après-midi d'été. Du plus loin qu'on pouvait le voir, cette plaine était trouée d'une multitude de points d'eau dont le fond croupissant laissait deviner la noirceur d'un inconnu dense et inquiétant.

Un habitant du village les guidait, et leur conseillait de ne pas s'approcher trop près des trous d'eau, qui étaient, d'après lui, des sources ; elles étaient maudites, paraissait-il.

Paraissait-il.

Les lèvres de Sandy s'étirèrent en un rictus sournois.

Une source maudite.

Un imbécile aux cheveux verts entre ladite source et lui-même.

Une occasion pareille, ça ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans votre vie. S'il la laissait passer, il le regretterait jusqu'à sa mort.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant d'adresser la parole à l'escrimeur qui marchait à ses côtés.

« Dis-moi, Zorro… »

« Mmm ? »

« Tu as pris un bain, dernièrement ? »

« … ? Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ben reprends-en un deuxième. »

Et le blondinet poussa vigoureusement l'escrimeur vers l'étang miniature qu'ils étaient en train de longer.

L'explosion assourdissante qui suivit fut digne du nombre de décibels du bruit d'un éclair tombant sur un chargement de dynamites. Et d'un des plus beaux plats de l'Histoire des Fanfics.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent. Dont celle du guide.

« Hein… Mais… C'est pas vrai… »

Le pauvre homme, totalement affolé, se rapprocha nerveusement de la rive boueuse.

« Quelle horreur… Pauvre jeune homme… Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place… Non, vraiment pas… »

Robin se tourna vers le cuisinier d'un air fatigué.

« Sandy, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher, Robin d'amour. Tu es si douée... »

« ... »

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, mon petit oiseau des îles, ce n'était que cet abruti d'escrimeur. Avec un peu de chance, il s'est noyé... Et puis, je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Mais pourquoi vous vous agitez comme ça ? Ce n'est que Zorro et de l'eau... » fit Luffy au guide d'un air placide.

« Mais cette source est maudite ! vous ne comprenez pas ? c'est la source de la... »

C'est à cet instant que Zorro émergea bruyamment de l'eau. Très bruyamment.

« SANDY ESPECE D'IMBECILE DEGENERE ! »

Le jeune escrimeur recracha l'eau noirâtre qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche et s'ébroua vigoureusement, ses longs cheveux verts fouettant chaque côté de son visage. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Mais c'est pas possible d'être un crétin pareil ! T'es vraiment rien d'autre qu'un abruti fini ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais fait, hein ? En tout cas tu vas me payer ça ! Tu vas morfl... »

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que la majorité des personnes en face de lui le regardait comme si les yeux allaient leur sortir des orbites.

« Z... Zorro ? C'est toi ? » Articula faiblement la navigatrice.

« Mais non... Tu vois bien que c'est pas lui... » répliqua posément Luffy.

Pipo fronça les sourcils.

« Alors explique-moi qui c'est ? »

« C'est pas vrai... » Soupira Robin en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Hein ? Qui c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Chopper, légèrement à la masse.

Sandy fixait l'escrimeur, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, visiblement submergé par la stupéfaction, tandis que le guide se lamentait péniblement.

Zorro plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Il vit avec horreur l'expression du cuisinier se modifier sensiblement. Avec horreur, parce que cette expression devenait... Comment dire ? Semblable à celle qu'affichait le blondinet lorsque Nami ou Robin portaient des vêtements un peu trop courts ou un peu trop moulants.

Le jeune escrimeur recula d'un pas, terrifié.

« Me... me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes époustouflante ! Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas vu un imbécile aux cheveux verts (sans vouloir critiquer votre magnifique chevelure, c'est juste que lui ça ne lui va pas du tout) couler à pic quelque part par ici ? »

...QUOI ?

Il se fichait ouvertement de lui ?

« SANDY ! Appelle moi encore une seule fois comme ça, jette-moi encore un seul de ces regards, et je t'assure que je t'arrache les ongles un par un et que je te les fais BOUFFER ! »

Silence.

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE MA VOIX EST AUSSI AÏGUE ? »

C'est durant le silence qui suivit son injonction qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose n'allait _définitivement_ pas.

Il se rendit désagréablement compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...

...Et... qu'il y avait quelque chose... de trop ?

Il se sentait soudain plus faible... plus... menu ?

Avec appréhension, il baissa lentement la tête vers son propre corps.

Le hurlement suraigu qu'il poussa couvrit les explications que le guide était en train de donner sur la source maudite de la jeune fille noyée.

Et fit s'envoler des myriades d'oiseaux vers le ciel bleuté.

* * *

...Et à présent, il était là, dans la cuisine du Vogue-Merry, à attendre qu'on lui apporte de l'eau chaude.

Jamais l'équipage ne s'était autant marré. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désespéré et humilié.

En soupirant douloureusement, il posa ses pieds sur la table, laissa ses bras pendre derrière le dossier de sa chaise, et renversa la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier les GROS problèmes qui avaient dernièrement surgis dans sa vie.

C'était difficile. Il sentait ses longs cheveux lui caresser doucement le bout des doigts.

...Quelle sensation désagréable que celle d'être une fille.

« Zorro, une jeune fille convenable ne se tient pas comme ça... On voit ta poitrine par transparence... » ricana une voix quelque part devant lui.

Le jeune homme (?) ouvrit les yeux, une expression de rage déformant son visage, pour découvrir une Nami on ne peut plus souriante.

« Toi, tu fermes ton clapet, espèce de garce. »

« Oh, je me demande laquelle de nous deux est une garce... Vu les regards que les garçons te jetaient quant on a retraversé le village, il y a fort à parier que ce ne soit pas moi... »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. »

« OK, OK... »

La jeune fille (Nami) laissa son regard errer vers le hublot.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Zorro la fixait suspicieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu fais une tête bizarre. »

« ... »

« T'es... jalouse ? »

Le sourire éberlué de Zorro était très humiliant.

_Il a plus de poitrine que moi._

« Hein ? Absolument pas. »

« Mmmh... Et mon eau chaude, ça vient ? »

« C'est Sandy qui te l'amène. »

* * *

Le cuisinier tenait un seau rempli d'eau chaude en essayant de ne pas trop en renverser et se dirigeait avec appréhension vers la cuisine.

Pourquoi avec appréhension ?

_C'est un mec c'est un mec c'est un mec... C'est un mec... C'EST UN MEC ! Bon sang, il a un corps de déesse, il ressemble à une créature de rêve, mais c'est un mec ! Au fond de lui, il reste le même escrimeur borné et stupide... Ce n'est que cet imbécile de Zorro ! Je n'ai pas à m'en faire autant, ni à me sentir troublé par sa présence, puisque c'est un mec. Oui... c'est un mec... Malgré... ses cheveux longs et soyeux, d'un vert brillant et profond... Ses beaux yeux sombres et intenses... Sa peau bronzée qui a l'air si douce... Ses hanches courbées... Son visage délicat... Ses mains fines... Ses lèvres si tentantes... Sa poitrine..._

_C'EST UN MEC !_

_C'est un mec c'est un mec c'est un mec..._

* * *

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur le blondinet accompagné d'un seau d'eau chaude

Malgré la remarque de Nami, Zorro était resté dans la même position, se contentant d'attendre son eau chaude en silence.

...Ses vêtements encore mouillés soulignaient clairement la forme de sa poitrine et sa tête renversée en arrière permettait d'admirer une gorge parfaite.

« Gyaaah ! Tu sais que t'es trop mignonne quant t'es comme ça merde t'es un mec t'es un mec t'es un mec... »

Et le pauvre cuisinier se détourna lamentablement de la vision enchanteresse (qui avait bondit sur ses pieds et semblait prête à l'écorcher vif) tout en tendant le seau à la rouquine qui s'en empara et aspergea l'escrimeur avec enthousiasme.

« AAAH ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! FAIS GAFFE ! C'EST BRÛLANT ! »

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa gorge, réalisant qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix habituelle.

« Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau soi-même... »

« C'est bon, Sandy, tu peux le regarder, maintenant... »

Le cuisinier, qui cachait toujours ses yeux derrière l'écran de ses doigts, soupira avec soulagement et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Ouh ! La vache ! T'as intérêt à éviter l'eau froide, toi ! Parce que je supporte pas cette situation ! »

« LA FAUTE A QUI ? QUEL EST L'IMBECILE QUI A EUT LA GRANDE IDEE DE ME POUSSER DANS CETTE SOURCE, HEIN ? JE TE RETIENS, TOI ! ET A L'AVENIR, JE _T'INTERDIS_ DE ME REGARDER COMME SI J'ETAIS NAMI OU ROBIN OU N'IMPORTE QUELLE AUTRE PETITE GARCE EN TRAIN DE SORTIR DE SA DOUCHE ! SINON JE T'EBORGNE ! C'EST CLAIR ? »

« ÇA VA, ARRETE DE HURLER ! C'est pas ma faute si _moi_, j'apprécie les jolies filles. Et puis c'est pas compliqué, t'as qu'a bannir tout ce qui consiste l'utilisation d'eau froide. Comme ça t'es tranquille. »

« Ça risque d'être difficile », remarqua insidieusement Nami. « Nous vivons actuellement dans un bâtiment en bois qui flotte sur une immensité liquide d'_eau froide_... Nous sommes entourés de toutes parts par de l'_eau froide_, qui s'étend jusqu'à l'infini... On doit essuyer des tempêtes quatre ou cinq fois par mois, avec d'immense lames d'_eau froide _qui s'abattent sur le navire avec violence, inondant jusqu'au fond des chambres... Il peut se mettre à pleuvoir n'importe quant, une pluie drue d'_eau froide _qui s'infiltre sournoisement sous vos vêtements... Et puis... »

« ÇA VA, on a compris ! »

« Bref : bonne chance, Zorro. »

L'escrimeur croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Ça allait être difficile...

Le cuisinier n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré. S'il allait falloir qu'il évite ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Zorro du regard à chaque fois que celui-ci entrerait en contact avec de l'eau froide, de peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

_Quelle galère_... Pensèrent-ils de concert.

« Je vous souhaite bien du courage, les garçons ! fit Nami d'une voix radieuse. »

...Elle avait vraiment l'air de se réjouir de leurs malheurs.

* * *

« AAAAAAH ! »

Le cri bref et aigue était né dans les entrailles du navire, quelque part du côté des chambres.

Chacun des pirates suspendit son geste, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Sauf Luffy qui, profitant de l'inattention générale, vida un petit peu de chacune des assiettes dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Luffy, rend-moi ma cuisse de poulet... »

« Rend son poulet à Nami-chérie ! »

Tout l'équipage était présent, mis à part Zorro, qui, après s'être entraîné tout l'après-midi, avait été sommé par Nami d'aller prendre une douche.

Des pas rapides, légers et précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un... une Zorro, les cheveux trempés plaqués contre ses tempes, les yeux furibonds et juste une /très/ courte serviette de bain enroulée autour de son corps et ne laissant plus grand chose à l'imagination.

Sandy déglutit péniblement.

« VWAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est... »

Il se détourna aussitôt.

« C'est un garçon c'est un garçon c'est un garçon... » chuchota t-il en laissant sa tête tomber avec fatalité sur l'épaule de Robin qui lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« POURQUOI personne ne m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude ? » grinça le jeune escrimeur.

Nami posa sur lui (?) de doux yeux naïfs et innocents.

« Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te dire que le chauffe-eau ne marchait plus... Je suis dé-so-lée... »

(Bouchou se questionne : il y a un chauffe-eau à bord ?)

Zorro la foudroya du regard.

Nami lui fit un grand sourire.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester dans cette... tenue, dans une pièce bourrée de garçons... »

Sandy avait toujours la tête enfouie sur l'épaule de Robin. Il n'osait pas lever le regard.

Les yeux de Zorro lancèrent quelques derniers éclairs à la navigatrice avant que le jeune homme (?) ne se décide à claquer violemment la porte et à s'éloigner dans le couloir d'un pas vif.

« Hé, Zorro ! » cria la rouquine. « Si tu veux des vêtements, je peux t'en prêter ! »

Tout le monde entendit clairement l'escrimeur étouffer un hurlement de rage et se mettre à courir vers le quartier des garçons.

« C'est bon, je peux relever la tête ? » murmura faiblement le cuisinier, sa voix étouffée par le tissus de la veste de Robin.

* * *

« Sandy, il était délicieux ce poulet rôti à la sauce au gingembre ! » Vraiment exquis !

« On te fait confiance, Luffy. Mais on aurait quant même bien aimé pouvoir y goûter un peu... »

Les quatre garçons venaient de finir de manger et, après avoir (été forcés d')aider Sandy à faire la vaisselle -MAIS NON, je ne demanderai pas à Nami chérie ou Robin d'amour ! Pas question qu'elles abîment leurs mains si délicates , se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, ou tout du moins la salle où était accrochés leurs hamacs.

Salle dans laquelle Zorro version fille boudait dans un coin, tout en nageant dans des vêtements désormais trop grands pour lui.

« Bah ! Elle boude dans son coin, la petite fille ? » ricana Pipo.

« BAKA ! J'boude pas dans mon coin. »

Le garçon au long nez s'agenouilla devant l'escrimeur et pris un air plein de compassion.

« On est toute tristounette ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? On s'est fait plaquer par son petit copain ? On s'est pris un râteau ? »

Pipo avait à peine eut le temps de noter la lueur dangereuse qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Zorro que déjà celui-ci s'était relevé et caressait la gorge de l'adolescent du bout de son sabre.

« Fais gaffe, Pinoquio, chuis vraiment pas d'humeur... siffla t-il sourdement. »

/gloups/

Chopper bondit sur ses pieds (pattes ?), visiblement affolé.

« Eh ! fais attention ! Le blesse pas ! Je vais être obligé de le soigner, moi, après... »

« Je peux faire en sorte que t'ais plus jamais besoin de le soigner... »

/gloups/

« Tu vois, c'est pas parce que je me suis transformé en... fille (le mot lui écorchait la gorge), que je suis plus capable de manier une épée... Alors fais gaffe... conclut l'escrimeur en rangeant le sabre dans son fourreau d'un geste fluide. »

Hochements de tête précipités et affirmatifs.

« Mais, Zorro, pourquoi tu restes en fille ? Pourquoi tu te retransformes pas en garçon ? »

L'interpellé posa sur son capitaine un regard glacial. Qui aurait fait fuir loin, très loin de l'escrimeur, Bouchou elle-même. Mais pas Luffy.

« Luffy, il me faut de l'eau chaude pour ça, et je me permets de te rappeler que le chauffe-eau ne marche plus... »

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure atrophié par la souffrance.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il s'écroula contre un mur en soupirant douloureusement.

« J'en peux plus... J'en peux vraiment plus... Aidez-moi, quelqu'un... »

Un silence compréhensif suivit sa supplique.

Sandy, qui, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, se concentrait avec difficulté sur la beauté d'une magnifique fissure courant au plafond, eut bien du mal, en entendant cette voix si faible, si désespérée et si terriblement féminine, à ne pas se précipiter sur l'escrimeur pour le serrer dans ses bras dans le but de l'apaiser.

...Bien du mal.

_Oh, qu'elle est belle, cette fissure... Tiens, là elle se sépare en deux... C'est bien, une fissure... Ça n'a pas besoin d'être une fille ou un garçon, une fissure..._

Mais Zorro n'était pas homme à se morfondre sur son sort (ou du moins à laisser les autre voir qu'il se morfondait sur son sort) plus de cinq minutes. (même si là il n'était pas homme tout court.)

« Bon, ben, moi je vais me coucher, hein... » marmonna t-il en abandonnant l'appui du mur.

Et -instinctivement- il commença à enlever son T-shirt.

Là c'était trop. Ne pas profiter d'une occasion aurait été vraiment trop stupide.

Le regard du cuisinier se posa avec rapidité sur son ami aux chevaux verts.

« Heu... Zorro... » murmura Luffy en fixant respectueusement un point à l'opposé de l'escrimeur. « Tu es sûr que... Enfin... tu... tu... enlèves ton T-shirt ? »

« Quoi ? Ben ouais, je dors toujours torse nu, la nuit, pourquoi ? » fit-il en lissant le T-shirt posé sur son bras.

Il était torse nu. Le problème étant que dans son état, on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire « il ».

Luffy fixait toujours un coin à l'opposé de Zorro. Chopper comptait les grains de poussières sur le sol. Pipo avait pris la relève de Sandy en ce qui concernait la fissure. Et le cuisinier transperçait l'escrimeur d'un regard bouillant tout en trépignant sur place.

C'est en interceptant ce regard que Zorro compris le /léger/ problème que sa vue posait à ses compagnons.

« TOI ME REGARDE PAS COMME ÇA ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS OBSEDE ! » hurla t-il en réenfilant sa chemise du plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu sais, Zorro... pour cette nuit, tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller dormir avec les filles... suggéra Pipo d'une voix prudente. »

* * *

/Toc toc/

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? » grommela Nami en finissant de boutonner sa chemise de nuit.

« Moi je devine... »

La rouquine alla ouvrir la porte, son visage modelant à l'avance l'air le plus exaspéré qu'il soit capable d'exprimer, histoire de faire fuir les indésirables.

« Salut ! On a un colis pour vous ! »

Pipo et Chopper les gratifièrent d'un large sourire bourré d'hypocrisie avant de pousser dans la chambre une Zorro toute renfrognée et qui fixaient le bout de ses chaussures avec la plus grande attention. Les deux zouaves n'attendirent pas de salves d'applaudissements pour leur grand acte de bravoure et se carapatèrent plus vite que la lumière.

« Quoi ? Mais... Attendez ! »

« J'avais deviné. »

Silence.

L'escrimeur, les mains derrière son dos et la tête toujours baissée, ne semblait pas très pressé de fournir des explications à la navigatrice.

« ...Zorro ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« ...Ils disent que tant que je suis une fille, il vaut mieux que je dorme avec vous. »

« Avec Sandy dans les parages, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, renchérit Robin. »

« Quoi ? Mais... Il reste un garçon ! Et il n'y a que deux lits, ici ! Pas question que je dorme avec un garçon ! »

L'escrimeur releva lentement la tête.

« Me confondrais-tu avec cet obsédé de cuistot ? »

« Ça n'a pas de rapport ! Enfin je veux dire... Tu es un garçon ! Et pour n'importe quel garçon, c'est normal de... Enfin, voilà, quoi... »

« T'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Mais je te dis que c'est pas ça ! Je te dis juste que pour un garçon... »

Le jeune homme (!) la fixait d'un regard renfrogné _et_ vexé.

Nami soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Qu'il était long à la compréhension.

Elle stoppa son geste, soudainement pensive.

Zorro nota avec appréhension la lueur indéfinissable qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Ah... Je vois... Evidemment, je suis bête de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, excuse-moi...

Dans ce cas, c'est bon, y'a pas de problème, ajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire, tu peux dormir ici ! »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Robin pouffait dans son coin.

« ...Au fond, ça doit plutôt t'arranger, ta situation... Ça t'ouvre plein de perspectives... »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça va, ça va, calme-toi... T'as pas à en avoir honte, tu sais... Ça arrive, ce genre de choses... »

« QUELLES CHOSES ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU INSINUES ? »

« Oh, et bien, mais que tu préfères les g... »

« ÇA VA ! J'AI COMPRIS ! JE VAIS DORMIR SUR LE PONT ! »

Et l'escrimeur, bouillonnant de fureur, sortit de la pièce en courant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Deux secondes passèrent.

La porte se rouvrit.

« T'ES TAREE D'IMAGINER DES CHOSES PAREILLES ! C'EST FAUX ! »

Et il reclaqua derechef violemment la porte.

La rouquine se tourna vers sa colocataire, qui étouffait un petit rire discret.

« « Comment expulser un garçon de sa chambre : la meilleure manière, règle n°1.» » expliqua t-elle posément.

* * *

« Et ben, Zorro... T'en fais une tête... » Remarqua Luffy avant de s'avaler un énorme croissant recouvert de confiture de prune.

(...Bouchou faim...)

« Tiens donc ? J'ai l'air comment ? fatigué ? Ça t'étonnerai si je te disais que c'est parce que vous m'avez viré de votre chambre et que j'ai donc dû aller passer la nuit sur le pont ? Sans compter qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir ! Crétin. »

Luffy fronça les sourcils et arrêta de manger, preuve tangible de son manque de compréhension.

« Bah ? T'as pas dormi avec les filles ? »

Zorro le regarda par-dessus son bol de café fumant. Longuement. Et d'un air pas très joyeux.

« Non. Prononça t-il d'une voix lugubre. »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« ...Je ne veux pas le savoir. Et toi non plus. »

Luffy hésita à faire un autre commentaire, puis décida qu'il y avait des problèmes autrement plus urgents à régler que ceux de son escrimeur : ceux de son estomac. Qu'il remplit d'une énorme platée de crèpes.

L'œil de Zorro quitta son capitaine pur venir se poser, glacial, sur Nami qui se marrait toute seule au bout de la table.

_Toi, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher d'arrêter de rigoler si tu ne veux pas que tes entrailles se répandent sur la table du petit-déjeuner..._

La navigatrice saisit parfaitement le message qui frémissait rageusement dans le regard de l'escrimeur et lui tira la langue.

Zorro baissa les yeux sur le liquide brûlant qui trônait dans son bol, trop fatigué pour provoquer un conflit avec la rouquine.

Le liquide brûlant.

Du café brûlant.

De l'eau brûlante.

Bref, de l'eau chaude.

... Une petite minute...

« SANDY ! SALE BÂTARD ! TU PEUX FAIRE CHAUFFER DE L'EAU DANS TA CUISINE ! »

Une tête blonde apparut par la porte qui reliait les fourneaux à la cuisine. (ou la cuisine à la salle à manger... comme vous préférez... Bouchou connaît très mal l'agencement des pièces du bateau...)

« Hein ? Ben ouais, sinon comment veux-tu que je cuisine ? »

« T'AURAIS PU ME LE FAIRE REMARQUER PLUS TÔT ! hurla le jeune homme en se levant brusquement. »

« DIS-DONC ! T'AURAIS PU Y PENSER TOI-MÊME ! T'AS UNE CERVELLE, FAIS LA FONCTIONNER ! J'AI PAS À REFLECHIR POUR TOI, C'EST TES PROBLEMES ! ÇA PROUVE BIEN À QUEL BIEN TA CRETINERIE EST ILLIMITEE ! »

...Voilà ce que Sandy, en temps normal, lui aurait répondu.

Et voilà ce qu'il lui répondit :

« ... »

Avant d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau dans une grande casserole.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Premier chapitre...

Mmmh... Ceux qui ne connaissent pas Ranma ½ n'ont pas très bien dû comprendre l'histoire de la source maudite... Je devrais faire un petit résumé, mais... J'ai pas le courage... Bouchou méchante... (M'enfin, tous les amateurs de mangas connaissent Ranma ½ ! Non ? Non... Zut...)

Et toutes mes excuses à Zorro pour le calvaire que je lui fais subir. (Je t'aime, mon amour.)

Heu, j'avais prévu de faire du Z/S... Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Ah, oui, Bouchou c'est aussi moi, vous l'avez compris... J'ai deux surnoms... (je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi.)


	2. chapitre 2

Deuxième et dernier chapitre... (Oui, mon Zorro, c'est bientôt fini, ne t'inquiète pas.) Et je ne suis toujours pas M'sieur Oda.

* * *

« Nous avons -actuellement- un problème, » expliqua posément Sandy en plaquant avec force ses mains sur la table.

L'escrimeur jeta un coup d'œil à travers le hublot poussiéreux. (Bouchou tient à préciser qu'il a repris sa forme normale. Zorro, pas le hublot.) Le problème en question était représenté par le bateau qui les suivait depuis un certain nombre d'heures, et dont le jeune homme apercevait, au loin, la silhouette sombre et vaguement effacée par la brume. Quelques instants plus tôt, un rayon de soleil de soleil leur avait permis de distinguer le pavillon dudit bateau... D'après Robin (merci Robin), c'était celui d'un équipage légendaires entièrement constitué de femmes et qui avait fait régner la terreur dans cette partie de la route de tout les périls voici quelques années. Un équipage de pirates. De femmes pirates. (Remarque de Pipo : « Tu m étonne que y'ai que des femmes à bord, pour oser _maquiller_ la tête de mort de leur drapeau... »)

« Un GROS problème, » continua le cuisinier. « Il n'est pas question que nous nous attaquions à ce navire. J'interdis à ce que l'on touche à de pauvres femmes faibles et sans défenses. »

« Ce sont des pirates, abruti ! »

« Elles ne sont certainement pas plus faibles que moi, Sandy, » confirma Robin.

« 'Toutes façons, c'est moi le capitaine ! C'est moi qui commande ! »

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

« Heu... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luffy.

« ...Elles nous ont pas attaqué donc ce serait pas sympa de les attaquer. Donc on attend. »

Silence.

« ...Mais ça me saoûle d'attendre, faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose... »

Pas de surprise. Tout le monde s'y attendait.

Profonde réflexion de Luffy.

« J'ai faim. »

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver une idée... »

« On pourrait tout d'abord essayer de voir quel est leur état d'esprit, » proposa Robin. « Il faudrait s'infiltrer à bord et voir si nous pouvons en faire des alliées... Nami et moi, nous pourrions partir en barque vers leur bateau, et nous leur dirrions que nous voulons faire partie de leur équipage... La manière dont elles nous accueilleront nous renseignera déjà suffisamment. »

« OK, d'accord, on fait comme ça. »

« Si je suis avec Robin, alors je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes... » murmura Nami en jetant un regard d'appréhension à la silhouette noire du navire.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » s'interposa brutalement le blondinet. « Il n'est pas question que deux jeunes femmes partent toutes seules au devant du danger ! C'est bien trop risqué ! Je ne veux pas perdre les deux grands amours de ma vie ! Je vous accompagne, mes trésors. »

« Sandy... C'est un équipage féminin... »

« Raison de plus. »

« ...Qui va te jeter par-dessus bord dès qu'il t'aura effleuré du regard. »

« ... »

« Sincèrement, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait que moi et Nami qui y allions. »

« Et puis de toutes façons, elles sont capables de se battre, non ? » renchérit Pipo. « Surtout Robin. »

« Je ne me servirai pas de mes pouvoirs. Si on veut s'en faire des amies, inutile de les effrayer ou de les provoquer dès le départ. Ni de les blesser. »

« Ah... »

Silence.

« Et bien dans ce cas, non. Je refuse que vous y alliez. »

« Ouais ben on sait. »

« Du moins pas seules. »

« En gros, il faudrait quelqu'un, une fille si possible, qui vous accompagne et soit capable de se battre normalement... »

« Ouais ! C'est exactement ça ! »

« Mais on a pas d'autres filles... »

Profonde réflexion. Avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers Zorro.

« Quoi ? »

« ... »

« Vous rêvez. »

« Zorro, regarde par ici, s'il te plait, » fit la voix de Pipo dans le dos de l'escrimeur.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Et reçut dans la figure un plein baquet d'eau froide.

* * *

« ...Je veux pas y aller. »

« Ça va, maintenant c'est trop tard, alors arrête de nous bassiner avec cette phrase ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes, heu, le jeune homme et les deux jeunes femmes... Bref, Zorro et les deux jeunes femmes, donc, avaient pris une barque et ramaient à présent vers l'ombre silencieusement lointaine et imposante du bateau.

C'est-à-dire que, plus exactement, c'était Robin qui maniait les rames ; Zorro avait bien proposé son aide, mais lorsque les deux filles s'étaient aperçues qu'il s'arrangeait pour faire demi-tour en direction du Vogue-Merry, elles lui avaient aussitôt confisqué les manœuvres.

Nami jeta un coup d'œil de biais à l'escrimeur. Robin et elle avaient insisté pour qu'il enfile une tenue plus... féminine ; il était donc vêtu d'un pantalon moulant appartenant à Nami (« Tu veux pas essayer une jupe ? » « PLÛTOT CREVER ! ») et d'un chemisier à Robin, dont la rouquine avait arraché les deux premiers boutons de manière à former un /joli/ décolleté...

Quant Sandy avait appris ça, il était allé s'enfermer dans la cuisine et avait refusé d'assister à leur départ.

...Ce qui, quant on y réfléchissait, était très vexant : il préférait refuser de voir partir Zorro (version fille) plutôt que de dire au revoir à la navigatrice et à l'archéologue.

A deux, elles pesaient moins dans la balance que l'androgyne présent dans la barque. Un garçon.

Ce « mec » était donc physiquement plus attirant qu'elles ?

Nami était très vexée (même si elle se serait arrachée la langue plutôt que de l'avouer) et Robin s'en fichait royalement.

La navigatrice dut réfréner la pulsion de meurtre qui la prit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la... créature aux cheveux verts (qui fixait l'horizon d'un regard mort et enfoncé dans ses orbites) était véritablement _jolie_.

Voire d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

* * *

« Eh oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ? »

« Y'a personne, on fout le camps. »

« Pas bouger. »

Nami retint l'escrimeur par un pan de sa chemise.

« Aurais-tu peur, Zorro ? »

« Nan, j'ai honte. »

Les trois pirates venaient de poser le pied sur le pont du bateau, désert et silencieux.

Des exclamations fusèrent soudainement derrière eux ; les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent, pour faire face à un groupe de vagues imitations d'êtres humains, sales et puants. Ils avaient dû se cacher dans la coursive en apercevant la barque au loin, histoire de surprendre les arrivants...

(Bouchou continue à se questionner : qu'est-ce qu'une coursive, déjà ?)

Bavant et grognant, les habitants du navire tenaient plus du porc que de l'espèce féminine...

« Robin, tu ne nous avait pas dit que l'équipage était constitué de _femmes_ ? »

« Si, c'est bien ce que je vous ai dis. »

« ...Elles sont bizarres, tes femmes. »

« C'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des femmes. »

« Tiens donc. »

Toujours bavant, grognant des imprécations insultantes, et leur adressant des sourires enjoliveurs (lèvres incrustées de croûtes jaunâtres, s'ouvrant sur des dents ébréchées et douteuse -quant il y en avait-) les... choses s'approchaient des jeunes femmes, une lueur dangereusement affamée brillant derrière le voile fiévreux de leurs yeux.

« Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? J'aime pas ce regard, moi... On m'a jamais regardé comme ça, moi... Même Sandy ne vous regarde pas comme ça... »

« Heureusement... » mamonna Nami en reculant prudemment. « Sinon Luffy ne l'aurait jamais engagé dans l'équipage... »

Zorro sentit un frisson d'écoeurement lui glacer la colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas né pour faire l'expérience de ce genre de situation.

« Z'avez vu, les mecs ? Comme elles sont jolies, toutes les trois... »

« On s'est perdu, mes toutes belles ? »

« Venez voir Papa... On va s'occuper de vous... »

« Visez un peu celle aux cheveux verts, les gars ! Bien fouttue, non ?

« Mi-gnone... »

« On en croquerait... »

« Viens t'amuser avec nous, ma jolie ! »

« JE VAIS LES... ! »

C'était Zorro qui venait de hurler. La navigatrice le retint par les bras au dernier moment, alors que l'escrimeur, ayant sortit l'un de ses sabres, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur eux pour les déchiqueter d'une manière peu élégante.

« CALME-TOI, ZORRO ! Ils sont dangereux ! »

« Oui, et puis il faudrait qu'ils nous disent ce qu'ils ont fait du dernier équipage... » renchérit l'archéologue.

« Parce que ça te parait pas évident, peut-être ? » demanda la navigatrice d'une voix exaspérée.

« Elles étaient très fortes. S'ils ont eut raison d'elles, cela signifie que nous sommes en mauvaise posture. »

La rouquine se pétrifia.

« D'accord, on s'en va d'ici, et vite... »

« NAMI, LÂCHE-MOI, QUE JE LES REDUISE EN POUSSIERE ! »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Nami obéit à l'escrimeur. Pas par gentillesse, ou compréhension, mais parce qu'une horde sauvage de marins déchus ayant la très peu probable intention de leur faire du bien se ruait vers elles.

« J'AI LÂCHÉ LE ZORRO ! ON EN PROFITE POUR S'ENFUIR, VIENS ! » Cria t-elle à l'adresse de la brunette.

Qui était bien trop occupée à étrangler des poignées d'assaillants en faisant apparaître des mains un peu partout sur le bateau pour l'écouter.

La rouquine n'écouta que son courage et se cacha derrière son amie.

* * *

« Eh ! On dirait qu'ils se battent, là-bas ! » fit remarquer Pipo en désignant l'autre navire du doigt.

Luffy releva brusquement la tête, s'étranglant dans son sandwiche au saumon.

« QUOI ? Ils se battent sans nous ? Les sales profiteurs de situations ! »

« QUOI ? Nami chérie et Robin de mon cœur se font sauvagement attaquer ? J'arrive mes amours ! »

Et le blondinet et son capitaine se précipitèrent vers la dernière barque restante.

Chopper et Pipo s'entre-regardèrent.

« On les suit ? » demanda Pipo d'une voix vide de tout enthousiasme.

« C'est-à-dire que... Il faut quelqu'un pour garder le bateau... »

« Et s'en occuper... »

« Le nettoyer... »

« Arroser les plantes... »

« Nourrir les poissons rouges... »

« ... »

« Ou trouver des poissons rouges, si tu préfères... »

« Oui... C'est très important... »

« Ça... porte bonheur... Je crois... »

« Oui... C'est vital... Un poisson rouge... »

« Oui... »

« ... »

« ... »

Et les deux grands aventuriers se mirent aussitôt et courageusement en quête de poissons rouges à l'intérieur du Vogue-Merry.

* * *

Zorro sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le ventre. Un violent coup d'épée venait de lui déchirer l'estomac. Il n'avait même pas été capable de l'éviter. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir.

Au départ, pourtant, tout se passait très bien (pour lui) ; il avait réussit à décapiter d'un seul et majestueux coup de sabre cinq ou six individus. Puis, et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il avait commencé à perdre des forces ; son corps s'était affaibli, et il avait fini par s'apercevoir qu'il ne contrôlait plus du tout la situation : il n'arrivait plus à repousser ses assaillants, et les coups, de plus en plus drus, pleuvaient sans interruptions.

En gros, il n'était pas habitué à combattre avec un corps de femme.

Il était donc en train de _perdre_.

Lui. Perdre. Face à des adversaires aussi _minables_.

Robin avait l'air de bien s'amuser et n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçue de son problème.

Pas question de faire comme Nami et d'aller se réfugier dans les jupes de l'archéologue.

Il tenta vainement de se relever et se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même, crachant le sang qui lui était remonté dans la gorge, tellement sa blessure le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Un voile de sang, de sueur et de larmes commençait à brouiller sa vision, l'empêchant de distinguer nettement ses assaillants.

Il sentit une seconde lame s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule. Paralysé par la douleur, il n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

Et merde. Il le retenait, le blondinet.

...Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, celui-là, d'ailleurs ?

En effet, malgré le tourbillon opaque de souffrance qui dansait devant ses yeux, l'escrimeur venait de remarquer une silhouette blonde toute vêtue de noire balayer d'un vaste coup de pied ses assaillants.

La silhouette se tourna vers lui.

« Et ben ? T'es pas en forme, aujourd'hui, toi ! » lui fit remarquer Sandy.

« Chuis pas habitué à me battre avec ce corps... » lui répliqua faiblement le pirate.

Le cuisinier observa un instant en silence la forme douloureusement accroupie de l'escrimeur. Pauvre petite jeune fille... Elle aurait bien besoin de se reposer un instant contre la poitrine d'un preux jeune homme...

Il s'empressa de se détourner de son ami(e ?) pour repousser une nouvelle vague d'attaquants.

C'est après les avoir envoyer boire la tasse bien loin du bateau qu'il entendit l'escrimeur s'écrouler derrière lui.

« Oh... On ne tient plus debout ? »

Pas de réponse.

Malgré l'ironie qu'il avait tenté de mettre dans sa voix, le blondinet était réellement inquiet. Il se retourna vivement.

Le corps inerte de Zorro baignait dans une large flaque de sang.

« Et merde... »

* * *

Sandy déposa avec précaution l'escrimeur sur le lit de Nami.

Il s'était discrètement éclipsé pendant la bataille et avait emprunté l'une des deux barques pour retourner sur le Vogue-Merry, tout cela sans alerter son capitaine et les deux filles.

Il n'allait quant même pas priver ce pauvre Luffy d'une bonne bagarre.

(Et puis qu'est-ce que ces trois-là auraient pensé s'ils avaient vu l'escrimeur dans ses bras.)

Il s'assit sur le bord de la couchette en soupirant douloureusement, observant le jeune homme (?) aux cheveux verts qui était dans un état visiblement critique.

Il ferait bien d'aller chercher Chopper.

Lève-toi, Sandy.

...J'ai dit lève-toi.

Bon, c'est pas compliqué : tu te lèves, tu t'actives, tu vas prévenir Chopper, et tu t'occupes du repas de midi.

Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué, alors vas-y. Tu vas quant même pas rester là pendant trois heures à regarder ce mec crever.

...Même avec un pied dans la tombe, le visage, pourtant extrêmement pâle, léger et féminin de l'escrimeur, portait toujours cette même expression à la fois maussade et volontaire qui caractérisait si bien le jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux dessinaient des arabesques ésotériques d'un vert sombre qui tranchait avec la blancheur de l'oreiller, et ses lèvres blanches bougeaient très légèrement sous l'effet de sa respiration.

Le blondinet se rapprocha lentement.

Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça. Crétin.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sang. (Tu m'étonnes.)

Le cuisinier se releva tout aussi lentement.

« Merde, je t'aime... »

* * *

« Ben ? T'es revenu ? C'est déjà fini ? »

Sandy venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, pour y trouver un Chopper accroupi sous la table et un Pipo le nez dans le garde-manger.

C'était Pipo qui lui avait posé la question.

« Non. J'ai ramené Zorro, il était blessé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? »

Regards muets entre Long-Nez et Boule de Fourrure. Du genre : _Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ? Qu'on voulait profiter de son absence pour piller la cuisine ? _

« ...Heu... »

« On cherchait... »

« Des poissons rouges. »

« C'est ça. »

Silence.

Coup d'œil de Chopper à Pipo : _De toutes façons, on cherchait_ vraiment _des poissons rouges, non ?_

Sourire compréhensif de Pipo.

Haussement de sourcils de Sandy.

Re-silence.

Chopper sursauta brusquement. (« Aïe ! » « Fais gaffe la table... »)

« ZORRO EST BLESSE ? FAUT QUE J'AILLE LE SOIGNER ! »

« Peut-être... Il est dans la chambre des filles... »

* * *

« Waah ! » s'exclama Luffy en s'étirant de contentement deux heures plus tard. « Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusé ! Dis donc, Robin, les filles de l'équipage de ce bateau, elles devaient pas être si fortes que ça, pour s'être fait battre par des adversaires aussi nuls ! »

Robin s'abstint de lui préciser qu'elle avait trouvé les cadavres d'une trentaine de jeunes femmes atrocement mutilées dans la cale ; ça aurait sapé le moral de son capitaine. Et ça l'aurait incité à chercher les véritables assaillants de cet équipage.

Nami posa les yeux sur le blondinet qui cuisinait silencieusement dans un coin.

« Dis-donc, Sandy... Où est-ce que vous étiez passé, toi et Zorro ? On vous a cherché partout... » lui demanda t-elle d'une voix chargée de soupçons ironiques.

Le cuisinier ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et lui grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Les autres pirates, extrêmement surpris (Sandy ne se précipitait pas vers Nami et Robin avec des étoiles et des cœurs plein les yeux ?), échangeaient des regards façon yeux exorbités, lorsque Chopper entra dans la cuisine, sa trousse de médecin à la main.

« Alors ? » lui demanda Pipo.

« Ben, il va bien... Aucune de ses fonctions vitales n'a été atteinte, heureusement... Mais il va falloir qu'il prenne du repos pendant au moins une ou deux semaines. »

« Vous parlez de qui ? De Zorro ? Il est blessé ? »

« Ouais... » répondit Long-Nez à son capitaine. « C'est Sandy qui l'a ramené. »

Nouveau regard suspicieux de la rouquine vers le blondinet.

« Euh... Oui... Et aussi... » continua le jeune médecin. « Il vaudrait mieux... qu'il reste en fille, pendant tout ce temps là... »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent instantanément vers Petite Peluche.

« Bah... Oui... parce que... Il avait des cicatrices, en mec, non ? En fille, il en a pas... Donc je me dis... Si il se retransforme, sa blessure va peut-être disparaître, mais... comme là il est vraiment très mal... enfin... Je sais pas ce que ça peut donner, moi... Peut-être qu'il en mourrait... Alors... Il vaut mieux qu'il reste comme ça, pour le moment... Moi j'dirais... pendant au moins deux semaines. »

« QUOI ? »

Boule de Poils sursauta violemment en entendant la voix fuser dans son dos et fila chercher des poissons rouges sous la table.

Zorro, version fille, était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, plus pâle qu'un mort, mais les yeux plus dangereux que ceux d'un taureau déchaîné.

Le cuisinier pivota brusquement, renversant de la sauce sur le sol.

Avant même que le jeune escrimeur ait eut le temps de rouvrir la bouche, le blondinet avait déjà fourré d'autorité sa cuiller en bois entre les mains de Luffy (qui entrepris aussitôt de la lécher avec avidité) et l'avait violemment attrapé par le bras.

« 'tain, mais t'es MALADE ! Monsieur se prend un coup d'épée au travers du ventre et tout ce que monsieur trouve à faire en se réveillant, c'est se lever et se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine ! Mais t'es suicidaire, BORDEL ? »

Et le cuisinier de traîner son ami dans le couloir, de fermer violemment la porte, et d'essayer de le ramener dans la chambre des filles.

Tout ça sans que Zorro ait pu articuler le moindre son.

« N... Non mais... Attends un petit peu ! Lâche-moi... »

L'escrimeur essaya de desserrer la main crispée sur son bras, mais même les muscles de ses doigts étaient ankylosés.

« J'ai dit lâche-moi ! »

« TU TE TAIS ! »

« EH ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER COMME ÇA ! »

« Mmm. Scuse. »

« ... ? »

Ben ? Ça devenait facile, de lui clouer le bec !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, aujourd'hui, Sandy ? T'es malade ? »

« ...Rien. J'ai rien. »

L'étau de sa main s'était un peu desserré ; l'escrimeur en profita pour se dégager vivement.

Il s'arrêta ; le cuisinier en fit autant, sans se retourner.

Zorro observa silencieusement la silhouette élégante du blondinet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se retournait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Je te préviens, j'adresse pas la parole à quelqu'un qui me tourne le dos. »

Sandy se tourna vers lui lentement et à contrecœur.

Il posa sur l'escrimeur un regard sérieux et fatigué, dans lequel était distillé quelque chose d'autre... Quelque chose... d'agréable...

Zorro ressentit le besoin urgent de se jeter dans ses bras. De poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. De sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Un sentiment indiciblement brûlant qui se propageait en lui.

Magistrale gifle intérieure.

De toutes façons ce n'était pas lui qui désirait cela. C'était _son corps_. C'était juste _son corps._ Pas lui. Pas lui...

Le jeune cuisinier soupira.

« Bon, viens... Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre... Histoire de vérifier que tu restes au lit... »

Zorro redescendit brusquement sur Terre.

« Eh... Mais... Dis donc... De quel droit tu décides de ce que je dois faire ou pas ? Si je ne veux pas rester au lit, je n'y reste pas, c'est clair ? Mêles-toi de tes oignons ou ça va mal se passer ! Pareil, si je veux redevenir un garçon, je...

/VLAN/

« Ta gueule, OK ? »

Non, le blondinet ne l'avait pas giflé. Mais il l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur du corridor et l'y maintenait en lui tenant les poignets.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu peux le comprendre ? T'as pas entendu Chopper ? Tu peux y passer, si tu te retransformes ! »

Non, Zorro n'avais pas entendu Chopper. Et il n'entendait pas vraiment le cuisinier non plus. Parce qu'il trouvait le visage du blondinet un peu trop près du sien. Beaucoup trop près, en fait.

De plus en plus près. Et ce n'était pas lui qui se rapprochait.

Il ferma les yeux, sachant à quoi s'attendre sans vouloir le reconnaître.

Et sans résister. De même, sans s'apercevoir qu'il oubliait d'être lui-même.

La caresse chaude et humide des lèvres de Sandy sur les siennes. Sa salive. Puis, plus profondément... Sa langue. Ses mains qui faisaient leur chemin dans ses cheveux, dans son dos. Lui-même, qui se pelotonnait contre le blondinet. Le souffle léger de son nez qui frôlait sa joue. L'infime impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Le refus de penser.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Merde... Je t'aime... » Murmura faiblement l'escrimeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Pétrifiés, Zorro et Sandy écarquillèrent les yeux sans oser tourner la tête.

...Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le premier, Sandy jeta un coup d'œil timide vers l'endroit d'où était partie la voix.

Nami les regardait, un sourcil levé, les mains sur les hanches. Visiblement stupéfaite.

Zorro se rejeta brusquement en arrière.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » commença le cuisinier.

« Ouais ! Heu... J'ai glissé, et... »

« Et je l'ai rattrapé. »

« Voilà. »

« C'est ça. »

« Exactement. »

« Rien d'autre. »

« Absolument rien d'autre. »

« Non. »

« Non. »

« Mmmh. »

« Mouaip. »

« ... »

« ... »

La jolie rouquine plissa les yeux de suspission.

« Ah... OK...Si vous le dîtes... »

Elle n'allait quant même pas leur avouer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Ce serait de mauvais goût.

Elle s'approcha et agrippa l'escrimeur par un bras.

« Bon. Toi, Chopper a dit « au lit », alors « au lit ». Sandy, retourne en cuisine, tout le monde a faim. Oh, et au fait... C'était quoi, la sauce que tu préparais, tout à l'heure ? »

« Nn ? C'était pas de la sauce, c'était de la colle que Pipo m'avait demandé de faire chauffer. »

« Ah. Parce que Luffy a finit la casserole. »

« QUOI ? MAIS CE TYPE EST MALADE ! »

« Effectivement. Chopper est en train de le bourrer de médicaments. Tu vas avoir de la compagnie au lit, Zorro. »

Et elle poussa le cuisinier en direction de la cuisine avant d'entraîner le jeune homme (?) aux cheveux verts derrière elle.

...Qu'ils ne fassent pas _ça_ dans _sa_ chambre, quant même.

* * *

« Heu... Salut. »

L'escrimeur ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette du blondinet plantée à côté de son lit.

« Kessta ? »

« Heu... Je... »

Petit coup d'œil à Luffy qui était allongé sur le lit de Nami. (Peluche : « il n'est pas question de faire dormir des malades dans des HAMACS ! ») De toute évidence, il dormait. (« Zzzz... Sandy... Veut encore de la sauce... Steuplé... Manger... Mangémeugneumeugneumeugneu... zzz...)

Pas de problème de ce côté-là.

Sandy reporta son attention sur le pirate aux cheveux verts.

Qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je... »

« Qu'on mette les chose au clair : je n'éprouve absolument rien pour toi lorsque je suis un garçon. Kapish ? »

_Je crois._

« ...Compris. C'est de ça que je voulais te parlais, te dire que... Enfin, tu vois, quoi... »

_Du moins je crois. _

« Mmm. »

« ... »

« ... »

Silence embarrassé. C'était facile, la veille, pourtant, avant que Nami ne se ramène.

L'espace d'un instant, le blondinet se demanda jusqu'où ils seraient allés si elle n'avait pas débarqué.

(Bouchou baver...)

Il soupira. Mince, pourquoi fallait-il que l'escrimeur soit né garçon ?

« Bon, ben... Voilà. Salut. »

Et, ignorant le regard de Zorro qui lui chatouillait la nuque, il sortit de la chambre des filles provisoirement transformée en infirmerie.

* * *

« Tu connais la nouvelle ? » s'exclama Nami en s'asseyant brusquement près de l'archéologue qui lisait sur le pont un étrange livre étranger aux signes étranges que Nami aurait été bien incapable de déchiffrer.

« Mmm ? »

« Sandy est amoureux de la version fille de Zorro. »

« Ah. »

« Et il semblerait que la version fille de Zorro le... lui rende bien... »

« Ah. »

« ...Luffy a l'intention de se suicider dans les jours qui suivent. »

« Ah. »

Petite veine palpitante sur le front de la navigatrice.

« D'ailleurs il a sauté un repas. »

« NON ? C'est vrai ? »

« Ah ben quant même ! C'est incroyable, on t'annoncerait que la planète va exploser demain, à peine si tu bougerais ! »

« ... »

« Bon, ça va, replonge dans ton bouquin... »

* * *

« Bon, alors... Deux pommes de terre... du persil... »

Le cuisinier égrenait pensivement les ingrédients de sa recette.

_Il va vouloir se retransformer en garçon, c'est sûr. Il ne restera pas comme ça éternellement._

« Des carottes... »

_Chopper a dit deux semaines. Je vais pouvoir profiter de lui pendant environ deux semaines. De lui. D'elle. Merde, je sais même pas comment l'appeler..._

« Les cuisses de poulet... »

_J'pense pas être homo. Quant même. C'est d'une fille que je suis... Je crois. Je crois... Mais le problème, c'est que cette fille, elle existe pas._

« Encore des pommes de terre... »

_...Vu que si j'avais pas poussé Zorro, l'autre jour, elle aurait jamais existé. Enfin, si, quant même, puisque cette fille, c'est Zorro. Elle aurait existé sous une autre forme. 'Toutes façons, elle a toujours existé, vu que, je viens de le dire, C'est Zorro. Mais Zorro et elle, c'est pas exactement la même personne, quant même. Enfin si. Enfin non. Merde, je m'embrouille..._

« De la sauce tomate... »

_Bref, résumons : je suis amoureux d'une fille qui n'existe pas. Ô joie_. Pensait le blondinet en versant un plein pot de caramel dans la casserole. (Les pots de caramel et de sauce tomate était côte à côte sur une étagère.)

(Bouchou a pus caramel... Bouchou doit absolument s'en racheter...)

Par-dessus l'épaule de Sandy, Robin observait attentivement le flot de caramel se déverser sur les cuisses de poulet.

« Tu l'aimes à ce point-là ? »

Violent sursaut, petit cri apeuré du cuisinier. Le pot de caramel alla rouler sous le buffet.

« R... Robin ! » articula faiblement le jeune homme. « Préviens, quant tu entres dans une pièce ! »

« Tu l'aimes à ce point-là ? »

« Hein ? Heu, ben, ouais... »

Inutile de se demander comment l'archéologue était au courent. Ni depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il s'agissait de Nico Robin.

« C'est bien. »

« H... ? Heu, ben, ouais, mais, c'est un mec... »

« Peu importe. C'est aussi une fille. Et puis c'est bien quant même. »

« Bah... T'es sûre ? »

« C'est bien. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« Mais oui. » (Et, verdict final :) « C'est bien. »

* * *

« Sandy... » murmura Pipo en tripotant sa cuisse de poulet du bout de sa fourchette. « C'est quoi... exactement... comme recette ? »

Blondinet s'immobilisa. Se tourna vers Pinoquio. Heu, Pipo. Regard qu'il vaut mieux ne pas croiser. (A moins de ne s'appeler Luffy, à la limite.) Long-Nez se rétracta sur sa chaise.

« C'est une recette d'Alabasta. Avec du poulet. Des pommes de terre. Et de la sauce tomate. » Répondit-il d'une voix tranchante. « _Pourquoi ?_ »

Pipo leva la tête vers le plafond. Un plafond, c'est toujours plus rassurant à regarder qu'un Sandy dont on critique la cuisine.

« Ben... Heu... Comment dire... Ça a un goût... différent... »

Regard-bourré-d'éclairs-tueurs-derrière-mèche-blonde.

« _C'est-à-dire ? Différent ?_ »

« B... Bah... Pas comme... d'habitude... »

« Bwah, c'est dégueulasse, ton truc, Sandy ! »

...Nami s'était insérée dans la conversation.

« Oh, Nami-petit-sucre-d'orge, tu n'aimes pas ça ? Attends, bouges pas, je fais te faire une bonne omelette au fromage ! » s'écria le cuisinier, des cœurs dans la voix, avant d'aller se planter devant ses fourneaux.

_Tiens, il a repris ses esprits..._ remarqua la rouquine.

Qui entrepris d'inspecter minutieusement son assiette.

« Je rêve, ou la sauce, c'est du caramel... »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Robin qui lisait tranquillement un autre livre incompréhensible en attendant que le blondinet ait fini son omelette.

La jeune femme n'avait même pas touché à son assiette.

« Robin... Tu le savais, que Sandy avait mis du caramel sur son poulet... ? »

« Mmh ? Oui. »

Petite veine prête à éclater.

« T'aurais pu nous le dire. »

« Mais j'vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez, vous, à ce plat... » fit remarquer Luffy. « C'est très bon. »

« ... ? »

« Bah oui, le poulet est bon, les pommes de terre sont bonnes, le caramel est bon... »

« ... »

* * *

Abruti de fichu de bouton.

L'escrimeur tentait vainement d'attacher un chemisier appartenant à Nami. Il avait bien fallut qu'il s'oblige à s'habituer à porter des vêtements féminins ; c'était quant même plus pratique que de sentir ses vêtements habituels glisser toutes les cinq minutes.

...Quoique ça valait peut-être quant même mieux que de passer une demi-heure à essayer de fermer une ouverture se situant dans le dos. S'il essayait d'attraper ce connard de bouton par le haut, son bras était trop court ; par le bas, aussi... Sur le côté, impossible de le faire passer par l'ouverture ; et il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au cou à force de tourner la tête dans tous les sens.

...Mais Zorro Roronoa ne renonce pas aussi facilement. Jamais un vulgaire bouton n'aura raison de Zorro Roronoa. C'est Zorro Roronoa qui aura raison du bouton.

« Attend, bouge pas, je t'aide... »

...Ou Sandy, à la limite.

« Ah, heu, merci... Où sont les autres ? »

« Partis en ville. Je me permet de te signaler qu'on vient d'accoster une île. »

« Et moi je me permet de te signaler que je suis obligé de rester confiné dans ma chambre. »

« … »

« Je croyais que tu étais sensé fermer mon chemisier. »

« Ils ont décidé de passer l'après-midi et la nuit à terre… J'ai été désigné comme garde-malade… » expliqua posément le cuisinier en faisant glisser le chemisier rebelle d'une longue caresse.

« Mmh… Luffy y est allé aussi ? »

« Tu ne crois quant même pas Luffy capable de succomber à une indigestion ? »

Sandy posa ses lèvres à la base du cou de l'escrimeur.

Moui, c'était, en règle générale, un mec. Mais, comme Nami le faisait si judicieusement remarquer l'autre jour, un bateau n'est qu'une toute petite écharde de bois au milieu d'un immense océan d'eau froide…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard… Sandy fumait silencieusement tout en envoyant des pensées remplies d'amour à Robin-chérie et Nami-chérie pour les remercier d'avoir réussit à convaincre Luffy qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son cuisinier pour réapprovisionner le bateau, losque la tête de l'escrimeur émergea des draps, couronnée d'une légère et lumineuse auréole de cheveux verts en bataille.

Le blondinet lui fit un grand sourire. Auquel Zorro ne répondit pas.

« Je suis en train de penser à quelque chose… » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? …C'était pas bien ? » demanda le blondinet d'une voix inquiète.

« Si, non… C'est pas ça… »

« Alors quoi ? »

Le jeune escrimeur posa un regard meurtrier sur Sandy.

« C'était quoi, le truc dégueu que Nami a essayé de me faire ingurgiter hier soir ? »

* * *

C'est fini.

Bouchou s'est bien marrée.

Bouchou contente.

Zorro : T'es tarée d'imaginer des trucs pareils.

Miss Goupil : Ah, oui. Et fière de l'être.

Z : …

MG : Râh, j'aurais dû faire un lemon… J'aurais dû faire un lemon ! Je regrette…

Z : QUOI ? Ne touche pas à ton stylo ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS, J'AI DIT !

MG : D'accord, d'accord… Range ton sabre…

…Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! C'est incroyable, juste ces deux petits mots, « la suite », ça vous fait pousser des pâquerettes au fond de l'estomac… (Non non. Cherchez pas.)

…Ah, et, dîtes, c'est moi qui déraille, ou il y a des problèmes avec le siteen ce moment ? A veut plus tirets, pitits astérisques… J'ai beau essayer et réessayer, rien à faire, a veut pus.

…Mmmh… Et aussi… A un moment, je met : « Un violent coup d'épée venait de lui déchirer l'estomac », et après, Pitite Boule de Poil dit : « Aucune de ses fonctions vitales n'a été atteinte » o.O ...Bon… Vous m'en voulez pas trop, hein ?

Review encore, please ! (Bouchou vouloir encore des reviews ! Encore plus de reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews… Nyerk nyerk nyerk… (gouttes de baves qui volent))

PS : Vous trouvez pas que Luffy a un petit air de Joey (friends) ? En ce qui concerne la nourriture et la stupidit- naïveté ?


End file.
